Happy Birthday Guilmon!
by That random guy79
Summary: Renamon express her feelings for Guilmon. 18 up, even though most won't follow it. Just listen you child perverts.


It was a nice and peaceful day, the sun was shinning on to japan (btw, just love how I live across the ocean, so I don't know if it is actually shiny there, hear that there's lots of smog there.) Today was special for a certain digimon named Guilmon. It's been two years since the tamers went through the portal at Guilmon's hideout, and retrieved their digimon (msg me if you want to see that!)

Since then Takeo and Rika got together, while Henry and Jeri were together. Also, Terriermon and lopmon became mates. ? (I do what I want)

Ever since that moment though, Renamon has been dealing with a big crush. By now, I think we all know who that is! Anyway, it was Guilmon's birthday, and there was going to be a party at Takeo's parents bakery. Everyone was excited about the party , (Never will happen in real life.) Well, everyone but Renamon. She was supper nervous about the party, not because the party, not the to be soon cake covered in spit and candle wax, or the long time of watching Guilmon open gifts and pretend to care, but because she forgot a present for him. Last year, she gave him a "supposedly" lifetime supply of bread (which he ate in 47 seconds,) but she wanted to give him something special for his birthday this year. She than got a idea, and started to prepare for it.

Many hours later, (insert spongebob waiting sign here,) the party started. Everyone one was there, we'll everyone except Renamon. Renamon gave Rika her present for Guilmon to bring with her. She put a loaf of bread and instructions to follow in the present. Anyway, when everyone was there, (but obviously Renamon,) Guilmon entered the room and was greeted by alotttt of happy birthdays, he noticed Renamon wasn't there. He wondered where she was and remembered how Renamon was always with Impmon at this time. He sighed because he had always have a crush in her. But he quickly forgotten about this when Takeo called him to blow out the candles.

So much later, that the old author got tired, and gave the story to another one to finshed writing, everyone finshed eating the cake covered in spit and candle wax, and watched Guilmon open most of his gifts. He had two left l, one from Henry, and one from Renamon. He opened up Henry's first. It was bread and Peanut Butter, which he hurried up and ate it. Last he opened up Renamon's present. He than got the loaf of bread and ate the whole thing in a few short seconds. He seen the note at the bottom and read it. Dear Guilmon, the birthday dino. I'm sorry I was unable to attend, I was planning something special for you. Once you get the chance, stop by your old hideout. From Renamon. PS: If someone asks, this was a birthday card. Guilmon stared at the not until Takeo broke the silence. "So, you done yet Guilmon?" Asked Takeo, waking everyone from thier daydream. Guilmon nodded his head and put the box to the side. The party than continued for a few hours later.

After everyone left, Guilmon started to head to his old hideout. While he was walking down the street, he started to wonder what Renamon had in mind. As he arrived at his old hideout, he took a good look at. Ever since they got back, Guilmon slept in Takeo's room. He also didn't have to hide from people anymore since him, Renamon, and the others were proclaimed as 'heros'. He than opened the gate and door, and went into the hideout. When he entered, the hideout was dark, but not pitch black dark, but seen a bed at the end if the room, so he walked to it and sat down. I wonder where Renamon is at? As just on cue Renamon popped up in front of him, causing him to jump. "Gez Renamon, you scared me for a second!" Exclaimed Guilmon. "I'm am so or Guilmon, I did not mean to scare you." Said Renamon. "It's alright Renamon, but what did you want to do?" Asked Guilmon. "I needed to tell you something I've been meaning to ask you." Replied Renamon. "What is it?" Responded Guilmon. Well, here go's nothing. "Guilmon, I.., we'll I want to be yo-uh..your mate?" Stuttered Renamon. Guilmon stared at Renamon. She wants to be my mate! Thought Guilmon. Renamon was worried by his expression that he would say no. Instead, he got up and pressed his lips against hers. After the kiss, Guilmon responded "Of course I do, I want to be your mate to." "Really?" Asked Renamon. "Yes, I have always loved you, and I thought I would lose you to Impmon." Said Guilmon. "Oh, the purple annoyance (totally spelled it right) I never loved lim, he was a crybaby." Said Renamon. "Than were have you been going at night?" Asked Guilmon. "I've been going to park to think, besides, Impmon isn't even in Japan." Replied Renamon. "Oh, we're is he than?" Asked Guilmon. Renamon shrugs

With Impmon

"Oh come on, this was a waste of time." Exclaimed Impmon to his tamer. They were in the states visiting his tamers family. Right now, Impmon and his tamer were walking down the street. Than a guy popped out of nowhere with a cellphone in his hand and looked at Impmon. "Ohh, another pokemon, which one are you?" Asked the man. Impmon sighed and looked at the man. "I am not a pokemon, I'm a digimon!" Yelled Impmon. "What's a digimon." Asked the man. "Can we go back to japan?" Pleaded Impmon, looking up at his tamer. "No!" Replied his tamers. Impmon started to groan.

Meanwhile with Guilmon and Renamon

Guilmon and Renamon were on the bed, with Renamon on top. Gulimon reached out and gingerly took her tits into his claws, giving them a light squeeze. He twisted them around, rubbing them back and forth in small circles. Renamon moaned loudly as his three clawed hands massaged her. "That feels so good Guilmon."

Pleased with her reaction, he kneaded them slightly harder, running his claws over her erect nipples and rubbing with increasing vigor. Seeing how she loved his touch, Guilmon bent forward and gave her left tit a tentative lick.

"Was that good Rena?" "God yes! Please, lick them, suck them, it feels so good Guilmon." More than happy to please, he wet his lips and easily took her whole left tit into his large mouth. Renamon groaned in ecstasy as his hot tongue licked all over her hard nipple, slavering saliva all over her quivering breast. He sucked on it like a newborn, licking and caressing it with his mouth. While he orally pleased the left one, Guilmon continued to rub Renamon's right tit. Feeling the other needed attention too, he switched, now sucking the right and fondling the left. Swapping back and forth, Guilmon ravenously pleasured Renamon. She moaned as her sensitive breasts received some much needed attention.

Suddenly, she grabbed Guilmon's head and pulled it away from her chest, a trickle of saliva running off from his lips. "Stop Guilmon." "Sorry, did I do it wrong?" "No! That was wonderful Guilmon." "Then what?"She smirked, "It's your turn." Lunging forward, Renamon started to forcefully lick his face, running her tongue all over his cheeks and mouth. As she gave his head a tongue bath, her hand began to creep down his chest and stomach, until it arrived at his crotch, where it bumped something hard.

"Mmm, up already? Let's see what you're packing bread boy." She rubbed the base of his penis as she licked her way down his face, along his neck, dragging it playfully over his chest, until she turned her head to his awaiting member. Renamon froze as her eyes fell on it.

It was huge, Renamon guessed ten or eleven inches, and it was incredibly thick, her hand could get her fingers around it. The shaft was the same silky white as his stomach and it stretched almost a foot long until it reached the head, which shared the crimson red color of the rest of Guilmon's body.

Grabbing it in the middle, Renamon slowly pumped it up and down a few times. It was so smooth and soft, and there was no resistance as she started jerking him off. Renamon then squeezed his manhood and pulled a little faster. She stopped masturbating him, and leaned in close to his eagerly stiff rod. Renamon could practically feel the heat coming off of it as she positioned her mouth over the head. Licking her lips a few times, she pushed forward and opened her mouth, swallowing the first few inches of his dick.

Guilmon yelled out as if he had been punched as Renamon enveloped his meat. Her wet mouth against his sensitive cock gave Guilmon a new sensation, one that made his whole body quiver. It was also the most pleasurable feeling he'd ever had in his life. His mouth gaped open and his tongue lolled out to the side as Renamon sucked. He was off in another world now. She took a second glance up at Guilmon, and relished the reaction she was getting from her partner. Renamon sucked harder and faster, drops of spit rolled down his shaft as her mouth worked.

Pulling off to get a breath, she licked up and down the sides of his throbbing dick, coating all of it in her warm saliva. Now thoroughly lubricated, Renamon took it in her hands again and resumed jerking him off. Licking downward, she moved onto his pendulous balls. She took a moment to admire his soft, hairless white sack before she engulfed it in her mouth. Managing to fit the whole thing in, Renamon sucked and wriggled the tender organs around, being careful not to press too hard. Guilmon moaned as his body shivered in delight, enjoying how Renamon skillfully pleasured the most sensitive parts of his body for the first time.

As she jerked him off with one hand while sucking on his testicles, Renamon slipped her other hand down to the base of Guilmon's tail. She felt around until one of her fingers brushed up against his tight asshole. Carefully, she pushed her middle finger inside his hole. Guilmon yelped from the intrusion, having never experienced that kind of pressure before. He wanted to protest, but the anal fingering started to feel good, as Renamon slid in and out, pushing up against his prostate. The combination of the three sensations was all-new to Guilmon, and he loved every second of it. But Guilmon began to feel a strange pressure building in his balls. "Ooh, Rena, I, I, I think I have to cum She stopped sucking for a second, "Do it, cum inside my mouth Guilmon."

Renamon went back to sucking on his glistening cock, deep throating as much of it as possible. Guilmon's groans began to grow louder, and Renamon knew he was close. She pushed another finger into his asshole and lifted her head off of his dick. She licked the head and used her free hand to whack him off. Finally, Guilmon gave out a long cry as he came. His hot cum shot out into Renamon's mouth. The warm white juice filled her jaws, it was slightly salty and bitter, but Renamon loved the taste. Guilmon kept coming as Renamon pressed harder on his prostate and pulled harder on his cock. She gulped and swallowed as more of his jizz flowed into her mouth. As he stopped, Renamon sucked the last few drops of cum out of Guilmon's dick and swallowed all of it. She sat up on the end of Guilmon's tail, licking the remaining cum off of her fingers. Guilmon was gasping loudly, totally awestruck at what had just happened. "Did you like that Guilmon?" He didn't even need to answer, Renamon could easily tell. "Well, now it's time for you to make me come."

Sliding up, she passed over Guilmon's still erect member, and sat up on his chest. He was still zoned out from his orgasm, but he regained composure after she scooted up to his face, so her crotch was almost pressing up against his muzzle. She reached out and put her hands up against the wall over the bed, bracing herself. Guilmon moved his head up to her pussy and sniffed. There was an intoxicating smell to it, and it drove him crazy. It made his nose itch a little, but it was so invigorating, making his cock grow even harder, and clouding his head in a haze of hormones.

Sticking his tongue out, he lapped at the pink folds, wetting them down and gently parting her vagina open. His tongue briefly darted inside her hole, making Renamon yell out in bliss. Guilmon's soft licking was washing away the pent up frustration that had been bothering her the past few days. Hearing Renamon's approval, he licked harder.

As he explored her cunt, he noticed how the folds opened up and there was a deep hole inside. Cautiously, he probed into it for a second. Renamon practically screamed in pleasure. It scared Guilmon for a moment, then he realized that meant she liked it. So he stuck his face against her pussy and forced his tongue as deeply into her as possible. Renamon yelled out even louder this time, a long passionate cry of ecstasy. He licked in and out, again and again until his mouth was starting to get tired. Maybe if he held the tight folds open it would be easier to get inside.

Reaching up, he carefully used his "thumb" claws to pull aside the skin and fur, exposing the hole that seem to bring so much happiness to Renamon. Now free of obstacles, he licked with renewed energy, entering her over and over again, and twisting his tongue around inside. Then Renamon let out a huge howl and a strange liquid poured out of the whole Guilmon had just been sucking. It leaked out onto his face and into his mouth, covering him in warm juices. At first he thought it was piss, but it was sticky and clear. But even stranger, it tasted delicious. He opened his mouth and let the fluid flow in, sucking and licking to drink as much as he could.

Renamon was panting harder than ever, and through ragged breaths she said, "That was… God… s-s-so good." Guilmon pulled away from her crotch. Renamon pushed off of the wall and slid down so she was sitting on Guilmon's stomach. A pool of her still warm cum had pooled on his neck. She reached down and soaked her fingers in her own juices, then brought it up to Guilmon's mouth. He opened, so she stuck her hand in, and he sucked the last of her fluid."Are you ready for the real thing?"

He nodded enthusiastically, eager to finally make Renamon his mate. Slipping her hand out of his mouth, Renamon put her palms on Guilmon's chest and pushed down further on his body, raising her waist up so her dripping snatch was hovering only a few inches over his waiting cock. Renamon than started to bring herself down onto his rock hard dick. She took a deep breath, and then slowly sat down.

The head of Guilmon's huge cock pressed against her wet cunt, stretched the lips wide open, then slipped in with a small sucking sound. The feeling of pain was instant for Renamon. His cock was so thick, it was making Renamon insane with pleasure. They both moaned as Renamon squatted lower, taking in more of Guilmon's long shaft. As she got a few inches of it in, Guilmon suddenly lost control of his urges and with one heavy thrust, he plunged the rest of his meat into her. Renamon gasped as his entire monstrous dick pounded into her. Her pussy was being stretched tremendously. It made her groin ache as he forced his way deep inside of her and the pressure from his penetration was agonizing. But Guilmon didn't know, so he grabbed Renamon's thighs and started to push her up and down, while also pumping with his hips.

Getting up to speed, he fucked harder and faster, increasing his rhythm as Renamon's tight hole surrounded him, giving Guilmon the most amazing sensation he'd ever felt. He pounded again and again, slamming Renamon up and down his cock. Moaning in ever increasing pleasure, he sped up, pushing and pulling her with his muscular arms.

But while it had been painful at first, as Guilmon screwed her, the pressure faded, and was replaced by an incredible sense of fulfilled satisfaction for Renamon. His massive organ was reaching places in her Renamon had never known could be pleasured. The thickness was holding her pussy open, pressing up on all the nerves and stimulating her clit with every thrust. Every time he pounded into her, Renamon reached a higher level of personal heaven.

She could feel Guilmon begin to slow down, his arms getting tired from the continued workout. So Renamon took over. Leaning down and bracing her hands against his chest, she pushed her hips up and down, picking up the furious pace again. Guilmon reached back and cupped her ass, giving it a rough squeeze as he helped her fuck harder.

They were interlocked inside each other, both getting more pleasure than they had ever thought possible. For what seemed like an eternity, they fucked, going in and out, harder and faster with each second. Renamon couldn't control herself, she was moaning louder than ever and pumping madly on Guilmon's cock. Then Guilmon felt the growing pressure in his balls again. "Rena, I'm going to come!" "Oh God yes! Do it Guilmon, come inside me! Make me your mate!

Another intense orgasm rocked Renamon's whole body as she felt Guilmon shoot his hot seed inside of her. Guilmon moaned in utter bliss as he came harder and longer than before. They froze for a moment in time, savoring in each other's pleasure while they both climaxed. Their juices mixed and seeped out of Renamon's pussy as she collapsed forward into Guilmon's waiting arms. They embraced in a loving hug, inhaling the sweet smell of each other's sweat, basking in the afterglow of passionate sex. Renamon squeezed him tightly as she felt Guilmon's cock slowly pulling out of her and retreating back into his pouch.

They were both panting heavily, almost out of breath. But they locked together in another deep kiss. Renamon relaxed on top of her lover, cuddling up against his warm body. "Did you have a great birthday Guilmon?" Asked Renamon. The only thing Guilmon could do was nod his head before the couple fell asleep.

Finally, this lemons done. It took me a good 4 days to write this. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this lemon. Tell me who want to see next. If I don't get requests, I will probably do a teen titans one. If you know what show that is.


End file.
